ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
House Trant
House Trant is a noble house that rules the lands of the Gallowsgrey in The Stormlands. History House Trant was founded by Derrick "The Hangsman", sometime before Aegons Landing during the rule of the Durrandon Storm Kings. Not much is remembered of this time, partly due to the Trants poor record keeping. What is known is that Derrick was in charge of executions at Storms End, and was awarded the lands that are now known as Gallowsgrey. Gallowsgrey is located on the edge of The Red Mountains, a small keep resting on top of a hill. The lordship of Gallowsgrey also rules over the village of Jericho and the nearby forest. The Trants have been a rather quiet house over the centuries, playing their part as vassals of the Durrandons and their descendants, the Baratheons. The most notable piece of Trant history is during The War of Conquest, when Storm King Argilac the Arrogant met Orys Baratheons forces near the Bronzegate. Four of Lord Tegon Trants sons, Samuel, David, Rengar, and Lukas, pushed through the Targaryen troops to recover the Storm Kings crown before retreating with the rest of the army. Of the four, Rengar was the only survivor as he commandeered a horse and escape certain death and brought it to the new Storm Queen, Argella Durrandon. When the Union between Argella and Orys Baratheon was announced, Rengar left Stormsend in a rage and assumed his Lordship over Gallowsgrey. It wasn't until his death a few months later that his nephew, Lord Marcus Trant, swore fealty to Orys Baratheon and the Trants became loyal vassals to the Baratheon lineage. House Trants ancestral sword is a grey-hued steel longsword with their house words inscribed across the blade, simply named "Greysblade".. While it isn't a Valaryian Steel Sword like other houses, it still holds much value to House Trant, being the sword forged by Lord Derrick Trant after receiving his demesne. It has only been wielded in times of war, typically by the senior Trant commander, such as during The War of Conquest or The War of the Five Kings. It rests above the Lords chair at Gallowsgrey. Another notable Trant was Ser Meryn Trant of the Kingsguard. Before and towards the end of The War of The Five Kings, Meryn Trant served on King Robert Baratheons Kingsguard. It was after Roberts death that Ser Meryn began serving Joffery and performing whatever acts of cruelty Joffery asked without hesitation. Several records of abuse are recorded in the White Book, with one notable line saying he slew Syrio Forel, The First Sword to the Sealord of Braavos. The details remain unknown, but it is believed the fight was unfairly on Meryns side. During The Sack of Kings Landing, Ser Meryn Trant was killed defending Cersei Lannister. Why he abandoned King Joffery is unknown, there are letters from his elder brother Lord Varrick Trant that seem to plead for Ser Meryn to renounce his oath and hand over the royal family unspoiled during the siege. This would have been a troubling decision for Ser Meryn, as his family were camped outside with the rest of Renlys army, and he had to choose between his family or the crown he swore to serve. In the end, Ser Meryn despite his negative reputation as a cruel bully of a Knight, remained true to the Crown. The full story of the Kingsguards last minutes and their failure to protect King Joffery remain unknown. Since then, the Trants have done little besides serve their liege and rule over Gallowsgrey. The current makeup of the House is quite small, Lord Morgan currently presides over Gallowsgrey. His rule has been fair, and the aging Lord is quite content. His eldest two sons are both knights ruling small plots of land in Gallowsgrey. Both of these Knights are married to ladies from House Kellington. Selina, Lord Morgans younger sister, is a lady who resides in the lands of the Gallowsgrey. Conrad Trant, Lord Morgans seventh born, is a scion currently residing at Casterly Rock in the service of the Lannisters. Current Members of House Trant *Lord Morgan Trant - Lord of Gallowsgrey, first born son to the late Lord Dennis Trant *Selina Trant - Scion, daughter to the late Lord Dennis Trant *Ser Simon Trant - Knight of the Stormlands and heir to Gallowsgrey, first born son of Morgan *Ser Garen Trant - Knight of the Stormlands, second living son of Morgan *Conrad Trant - Scion, third living son of Morgan Historic Members of House Trant *Lord Derrick "The Hangsman" *Lord Rengar Trant *Ser Meryn Trant Category:House Trant Category:Stormlands